A Broken Heart and a Broken Memory
by MysteriousRedReaper
Summary: 7 years later Raven is transferred to Bludhaven. Nightwing sees her and tries to renew there relationship, but something happens before that can happen
1. Chapter 1: Raven's Bludhaven

: I do not own Teen Titans or Nightwing

**A/N:**The stars are a time lapse and Italics are thoughts

**Chapter 1: Raven's Bludhaven: Raven POV**

"I'm Fired!" asked the stunned Doctor. Rachel "Raven" Roth M.D. was getting bad news from the board of directors at the hospital she worked for.

"No, we are simply transferring you." one of the directors said cooly with almost no emotion. "Rachel, you've been in this small town for 7 years straight. You only take time off to go on Christmas break in Jump City with those...ummm...cousins of yours. We all believe that you would need some time in a big city."

At that comment Raven chuckled to herself her "cousins" was what she called Vic and Karen, some old Titan buddies.

_'So, I'm getting transferred for having perfect attendance, that makes __SO__ much sense'._Her hair blew into her eyes from the air conditioner, which made her think about how people at the new city would react. Her hair was the first thing people noticed about her when they met her. Of course, it was violet. "By the way, what city am I being transferred to?" the M.D. questioned.

"Bludhaven" one of the other directors answered. "Sister city to Gotham City." His eye gave a twitch when saying Gotham, probably because of the city's bad reputation.

"Oh" was the only thing she could respond. The directors continued speaking, but the voices became ablur. The only guy she loved was all that was on her mind. She saw a mental image of him. First, was a picture of him as the Boy Wonder. Next, was the picture of the last time she saw him as a man. She imagined his broken heart after she walked out. She thanked the directors and turned around to leave without a care if they had finished talking. As she left her eyes stared straight ahead with nothing but a flicker of a flame, that would soon become a fire of memory and pain.

While packing for Bludhaven she thought about the secret compartment in her closet that held her leotard and cape, along with a belt and pendent with ravens on them. Should she bring them? Bring or leave?

When the packing was finished, her thoughts returned to the uniform. She decided it would be best not to leave it there, for fear it might be found. Then, she decided it should be burned. As she gathered the lighter fluid and matches, memories of the events experienced in the uniform filled her mind. Flying with the wind blowing her cape around and tangling her hair, fighting along side her teammates throwing punches at Jinx or using her powers to wrap a light post around Mammoth all the memories that meant so much. As she looked down at the wadded up uniform on the street, she could not bring herself to set it a fire. Instead, she put the uniform in the box, with the rest of her clothes.

Raven arrived at her new condo about a hour before sunset, to find the movers already taking things into her small new house. When all boxes were inside, the thought of unpacking everything by hand was so daunting and as she knew that would take too long, so she decided to used her powers. Normally, she would never do such a thing in the small town of Cindercill, but in this new city on the 45th floor of a condo building, it was doubtful anyone would see her. She finished in an hour, even making her bed. When she realized now she had nothing left to do, she grabbed her purse, and went out on the town.

**A/N**: Thanks to Rawrroni for the idea of the town name and thanks to Squidni for the condo building number.


	2. Chapter 2:A Night with Nightwing

Chapter 2: A Night with Nightwing: Nightwing POV

Resting on a gargoyle as still as the building behind him. He watches over the city. His city. He looks down scanning for trouble, for anything from a bank robbery to a purse snatcher. The great Nightwing knew what he needed to be done, he needed to protect his city. Yet, things seemed quite in his city tonight. All noise came from car horns and club music. He examined the streets and then the sidewalk. Not seeing anything suspicious he jumped to another building.

After a double twist front handspring, he landed backwards on the oppisite facing building. He strode to the backside of the building with a stern face of consontration. While he was on the ledge of the building, he had a perfect veiw of an alley that he knew too well. Nightwing had more fights, caught more crooks, and stopped more killers in that alley than the rest of the city. He gazed downward, somehow knowing, that something would occur.

Nightwing was right, something did happen. Of curse, he was always right when it came to trouble. Though, this time the only thing that happened, was a young women walking down the dark alley. She was quite beautiful, even from a far. Her hair was a dark color black possibly, but it was too dark and hard to tell. He was positive she must have been an out-of-towner.

Most people who lived in the city knew to stear clear that alley. Police and Detectives (like himself) called it Crimes Back Road. As he observed the woman, he noticed a man dressed in all black heading towars her. Nightwing prepared himself to pounce, knowing the man was most likely a mugger or purse snatcher. He allowed the man to near her more. Just when he was prepared to spring, it happened.

It had happened so quickly, he almost didn't notice it. When the mugger/purse snatcher pulled out a pocket knife, the young women turned around and pushed her hands foreward as if bench pressing barbells. While doing this, a sort of black sheet slammed the man into the buildings brick wall. She seemed surprised from what happened and ran away before the man could stand back up.

_'Damn' _was all that came to Dick's mind. Nightwing was never surprised, but Dick was. When he finally was able to actually form a sentence he thought _' I haven't seen a meta' like that since... Raven'_. Dick had sudden flashbacks with a sight of the young women which had him realize her hair was violet not black. Next, he had flashbacks of Raven making him notice the other simalarities between her before and the women he just saw.

Dick couldn't believe his own thoughts. Raven, the one women he ever loved, was back? No, she was in some small town in the south side of California. Why would she be in Bludhaven? As he watched her runaway, with these thoughts swirling in his head he decided he needed to follow her. He needed reashuance that she was the one who left him 7 years ago, with a broken heart and a hotel bill.

He chased after her keeping his distance by watching her from the building, Losing her when she entered a condo building. Seeing as how each level was a seperate condo, he could just look through the windows of the condo until he found her. With that in mind he started playing "Peeping Tom" on all the residents, searching for the one he loved. 


	3. Chapter 3:Night Intruders

Chapter 3: Night Intruders and New Memories: Raven POV

* * *

As the bell of the elevator rung, Raven inserted her silver key allowing her to gain entry. She ran inside dropping her purse and starting to undress. She needed a shower. Most people took a shower to get clean, she took them to think.

Stepping into the steaming hot rain from the shower she began to think. Think of what she had just done. She had used her powers, in PUBLIC! This was dangerous for herself and her once secret identity. If the pick-pocket got a good look at her, he could tell the police of a new metahuman in town. She thought of calling Dick, but it would be to dificult to talk to him. After how she left thir relationship, hearing his voice would force her to bawl her eyes out.

By examining her body, she sae things on her body that reminded her of her old life and her new one. The bruises on her legs that were once from fights and lower kicks, now from gurnies and wheelchairs crashing into her. The scars on her back that she couldn't heal. Now, joined by the tatoo of a raven she once got while drunk, but could never bring herself to have removed. (A/N: I randomly added the tat, let you get back to reading). All these things bringing back painful memories of how she left. She stepped out of the shower, deciding she had reminded herself of enough painful memories.

While dressing herself in a blue tank top and shorts, she heard a noise from her kitchen/living room. Frozen, she listened. Had someone broke into her condo? Was the noise just in her imagination? Not knowing if she should stay put and listen or go investagate instead, Raven sat and thought. Was it the pick-pocket trying for another score or had he told the police of the powered being.

She heared the shuffling of some papers, along with the opening and closing of drawers. She figured it was the pick-pocket attempting to make a bigger score. When she thought if she should walk in to give him another punch, she found herself already walking toward the bathroom door. She opened the door to find herself staring at a man completely dressed in black, but with white tunnels instead of eyes. Eyes she knew to well.

She sat, well rather she stood looking into white tunnels filled with nothing. Screaming was the first thought, but instead she slammed him into a wall with her powers. "What the Hell are you doing here?" she questioned the intruder. Though, he never answered her, he just stared into her, burning holes into her cornias.

He sat there observing her. Finally, she had to gaze away from his firey stare. She dropped him from the wall he was plastered to. He landed with a THUNK! She wouldn't dare to look at him. Still, his white eye stare could burn through her. First, maybe ask a question. Second, small talk. But before either of those could be accomplished, she snapped a "old Raven" comment." Stop Staring! You'll burn holes!"

When she finally looked at him, he seemed surprised by her bitterness. "I'm sorry," he started. " It's just been so long, since..." he trailed off, never glancing away. "Since you left." he said regaining his words. His face was covered with sorrow and pain. "I missed you."

She felt the love and care in his voice that time. She examined the man she loved, to see he had matured even more since they last saw each other. Tons of things came to mind of what she could so. Return the comment, scream at him, run to him? She chose the third, but instead she levitated over to him, exactly his size. Then instead of hugging him like she planned, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face to hers, perfecting the moment.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long,I got writers block over the weekend


	4. Chapter 4:Dick Grayson

****

Chapter 4: Dick Grayson's Injury: Nightwing and Red Arrow's POV

****

A/N: Sry been sick

* * *

The kiss was perfect. Only lasting a minute, but it seemed like hours. A bead of sweat dripped down Dick's mask, gravity caused it to fall down to his lip. He knew he should probably break the kiss, but Raven beat him to it. She pulled away, attempting to turn herself around, but he wouldn't let go of her. His grip tightened on her waist. Refusing to let her leave him again. But, she pushed his arms off. So, instead of what he wanted, which was to hold her close to him, he asked a question. A simple question.

"What are you doing in Bludhaven?" he asked. Her eyes wondered around the room until landing on her old friend. She chose her words carefully, just as she always had.

"Transfer. I..." she stopped. Choosing her words more carefully. "Apparently, the directors thought I needed timeout of the country."

His face sadened, figurtively speaking. He hardly ever showed emotion in his voice or face anymore. But, he still felt depressed by the news that she had not chose to come. He decided to try small talk, rathr than show how he really felt. "So then, how've you been?"

"No," she responded."You don't stalk me to my house, break-in, and then act like nothing happened."

"Don't forget that kiss," he mumbled. Knowing it would annoy her, he prepared himself for a yelling or even some objects she might throw. Instead, he sae her roll her eyes while holding her temples. He observed her cheeks reden, but she hid it well.

"Get out," she said plainly and sternly.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." he shot back with a smart-ass attitude, even though he had heard her just fine.

"I said get out," she repeated. "Get out. Get out. GET OUT!" she screamed, while getting her hands on anything non-perishable to throw. A couple of shoes she had picked up hit against the wall, chasing him towards the window. She stopped just long enough for him to observe her beautiful violet orbs for eyes. Then, she threw one more, this time he caught it. She watched, possibly thinking he would throw it back. But he could never hurt her.

Instead, he let go of the shoe, watching it drop to the ground. "Fine," he replied back, never looking away from her eyes. "I'll go, only 'cuz you want me to, but don't expect me not to watch you." and with that he jumped out the window and scaled down the wall.

He waited to throw a wing-ding until he was closer to the ground. When he did, he waited for it to wrap around a gargoyle or smash into a building. When it did wrap around something, he began to glide over the air, suddenly CRASH! Everything went dark.

**Red Arrow's POV**

Roy Harper Bludhaven P.D. took his rounds through the bad side of town. He skulked through a couple of alleys. Then he got to the newest condo building and started walking to the alley behind it. Suddenly, he found his friend, unconcious lying back with his head bleeding. Nightwing looked like he was in true pain like never before. He had to take his friend to the hospital, but he couldn't just walk in with the city's biggest hero. No, he threw him over his shoulder to take him to his car. He layed him down in the backseat and drove.

He let himself into Dick's apartment with the hey he kept._ 'Eeww' _he thought. _'He really needs to clean-up in here. I bet his gym and Night-cave _(**A/N: Nightwing's Batcave**)_ are probably cleaner than his own apartment.'_ He changed Dick into some street clothes and walked him back down to the patrol. Then, drove him to the hospital.

Watching his friend, being pricked and prodded, it sadened him. Roy just couldn't stand to watch his friend like that. Dick could handle his own, hell, he could handle anything. Instead of sitting there, Roy went off to make some calls to friends and family, well Dick's family.


	5. Chapter 5:First Day Of Work

Chapter 5: First Day of Work: Raven's POV

* * *

"Doctor Nova, please come to the front office. Doctor Nova, thank you." blared over the P.A. in the new hospital. The smell of hand sanitizer swirled around her nose. Gernies and wheelchairs squecked on the white tial, a sound she had grown to love. When she finally reached the main desk on her level, she had taken in all of her surrondings.

"Hi. I'm the new doctor that was transfered. My name is Rachel Roth." she said to the receptionist. The woman looked at her, as if she was telling some sort of joke. Though, Raven's eyes were filled with seriousness.

"Oh, your serious?" the receptionist asked. Raven simply nodded, she knew our the woman thought she was joking because of her hair color. "Umm...yes. Dr. Roth. Here are your information papers, and here is your guest tag. We will get you something more permanet one soon." The woman proceded in giving her a stack of papers and ID badge. She then showed her to the locker room.

Raven put the papers in the empty locker and clipped on the name tag. She walked back to the receptionist for a case. The women handed her a file and started to update her on the new case.

"Twenty-eight year old man was brought in by his friend. Severe skull fractuers, no internal bleeding,"she began. "We have him on sedatives. We are awaiting for him to wake up or at least respond to something."

"Umm...ok... ," she trailed off. She opened the file and started examining his stats and info. When she saw the name she dropped the file and her body went numb.

The name on the file read Richard Grayson-Wayne. She couldn't believe her eyes. Until the woman handed her the file again. Not knowing what to do, she took the file and walked into a public bathroom. Throwing the file to the ground, she began to weep. Holding her head she felt the pain she had felt when she left.

Knowing she had to go back out there, she looked in the mirror and cleaned herself up. While picking up the file, she unlocked the door, into the white lobby area of the hospital.

"Miss?" she called to the woman.

"Oh... Karen," sheresponded, pointing to a name tag.

"Yes,Karen. I was wondering, what was the name of the friend who brought Di... I mean, here?" she wondered trying to see who she would be talking to.

"No need," Karen started. "He's in Mr. Grayson's room over there. Karen pointed to a ICU room across the hall. With the file safely tucked under her arm, she walked over to the hospital room. She saw a man with his head in his hands, with short, bright red hair.

"Roy?" she began. "Roy Harper?" The man's head popped up, and turned to look at her. When he saw who called him, his frown turned into a smile. He walked over and grasped his old friend and crush in his arms for a big hug.

"What are you doing here? I only called Vic, Gar, and Garth. Oh, and Bruce," he said to his close friend.

"Hospital transferred me here. When I saw Dick's name on the file I knew something was up," she responded. "What happened? I mean I want an actual explanation, not a doctor's way of saying it."

He looked at her with big eyes. "Umm... I'm not really sure," he started. "I was going on my rounds around town. I found him s..uh.. you know.-So I took him to his apartment, put him in street clothes and drove him here." His eyes were filled with with sorrow, as if it was his fault Dick was here.

"Oh, my god," was all she could say. They both sat there looking at him. Suddenly, he began to stir, he let out a sort of groan. "Oh, my god." she repeated. She

rushed over to check various machines on the other side of the bed. A nurse ran in and shooed Roy out. The nurse looked at Raven with a puzzled look, but then she saw the name tag.

Finally, Dick opened his eyes. "Dick?" she asked. When he looked at her she asked. "Dick, do you remember me?"

He looked at her and responded with, "I don't know you."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks A.F. Nova for the Doctors name


	6. Chapter 6:Old Friends

** Chapter 6: Old Friends: Nightwing's POV**

The women stared at him like he was insane. "I don't know you," he repeated. He observed a small tear sparkle in her eyes, but she blinked it away. The women, presumably a doctor from the tag and lab coat, was stunning. Her eyes, were like bright violet aurbs of life. She was phenominal. The only thing that stood out was that her hair was a light purple. Still, she was amazing.

"Do you remember anything?" a nurse asked him. He blinked, looking away from the doctor. The nurse was not as much a pretty sight, plus she was definetily older than him.

"Ya, sure. My name is Richard Grayson. I work at Bludhaven Police Department, my dad's name is... is..." he trailed off. He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his father, his cheif, best friend, no one. Nobody.

"Dick... your fathers name is..." she stopped. "Your father's name was John." Her face was filled with sadness.

He looked at her. She glaned to the side of the bed. It took him a minute to capture all of his thoughts. "What do you mean "was"?" he wondered aloud. Her eyes bounced up, as if she hadn't expected him to hear her. Even though she looked at him, she never answered. "What do you mean "was", Damn it?" This time his voice filled with anger.

"Your parents," she began with sorrowful eyes. "Your parents were murdered when you were eight." She stopped for a moment and let out a heavy sigh. "You were adopted by..."

"Hey what's going on in here?" a tall African-American man walked in with a concerned look on his face. He was wearing a intresting look. Combined were a pair of jeans, a polo shirt, and a black beanie covering his head. "Oh," was his response when he saw Dick sitting up in bed.

"Rae, look who I found!" another man said as he entered the room. The man was tall as Dick and just as broad with firey red hair. Dick wasn't quite sure who "Rae" was until the doctor walked toward the door and hugged the African man. From the events, all he knew was those people were friends.

Both men and the doctor moved toward the bed as the nurse left. They all looked conceorned for him, but he still was wondering who they were. Then they did something he wasn't expecting. They hugged him. It was sweet sure, but coming from people you had no idea were was a little strange. It lasted for what seemed like forever. "It's alright Dick," the African American man began. "Your friends are here."


	7. Chapter 7: Memorys Return

****

Chapter 7:Memory's Return: Nightwing's POV

* * *

"Ya...umm this is sweet and all I mean really it is, but could you like... um let go?" was how Dick responded to the hug. They all kind of awkwardly let up from the hug. "Thanks... umm I'm kind of claustrophobic," he lied.

The African American man spoke, "Ya umm sorry we just... we were all worried about you, Dick."

"Sure, ya, umm just one questioned, who are all of you? And how do you guys know me?" he questioned the strangers. They all looked at him like he had just told him he was a patient at the mental ward.

"You don't know who we are?" the red haired man asked. Then the doctor stepped forward with a raised hand.

"Uh.. I can explain that. Roy, when you found him, his head was bleeding, right?" she said. The red head man, presumably Roy shook his head yes. "Well," she continued "he had severe skull fractres, thus would explain the amnesia." she told them.

"Oh, but wouldn't he just forget a couple of months, not a couple of years? I mean we all knew each other when we were 13." the African man responded.

"Your right Vic, but actually amnesia can erase years of memory, but this is the first case I've had where he can't remember only people." she acknoledged.

Dick took note of Vic or the African man. Then, a nurse walked in and shooed the others out of the room. He was alone, with his toughts.

He awoke to a nosy, when he began to open his eyes he saw an amazing sight. A beautiful slinder woman with a hypnotizing figure. Then, it was like he was watching an old movie clip.

Two bodies entangled together covered by a thin white sheet. One was Dick, the other he couldn't identifiy. Until he noticed a light violet color for the women's hair. It was Doctor Roth, his eyes shot open. She was leaning over him, examming his head wound. "It was you," he said bluntly.

She blinked, then she asked, " You remember?" But he didn't answer he just examied her from head to toe. Then something weird happen. He could hear her inside his head. _'You remembered us making love, didn't you?'_ His head shook, he couldn't believe his own thoughts.

"How... How did you do that?" he questioned. She didn't respond. She just pulled up a chair from the side of the bed and placed her head in her hands.

"I," she stopped. "Do you remember anything about metahumans?"

Was she really asking him about metahumans? He remembered learning about them from his... well from someone. "Ya, but how do you know about them?" he questioned. She sighed. Then she just raised her eyes like it was common sense, but he understood what she was saying. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her face to her a asked "Who the hell are you?" he could hear his own anger in his voice.

Her face gained a scared look. She grasped at his hand attempting to losen his grip. Then, her helpless look disappered and was replaced by an "I'm extremly pissed so let go of me now" look. Her eyes sort of glazed over in a black color with a white lining. His hand was suddenly moving like it had a mind of its own. The hand suddenly took the same position on his neck as it had on her.

"How... What are you doing?" he asked with a hoarse voice from the hand cutting off his breathing. It suddenly released when her eyes turned back to a normal color.

"That's my power and I'm your friend, and now you know even though your my patient I can still kick your ass." she said with a new smile.

He sort of smiled back. "So are we like a couple?" he asked. She looked at him with a questioning face, but then she gasped.

"Oh.. no no not at all... I mean... no... basically what you remembered was a on night-stand." she was wearing a disappointed face. "So do you remember," she stopped and leaned in closer "Nightwing." His eyes grew wide.

"How do you know that?" he demanded an answer. She gave a modest look.

"We grew up together. Like do you remember the Teen Titans?" she interogated him.

He nodded. "I remember the team, but not the members." he responded. She pointed out to the hall.

"All the people that were just in here are, well were members. Even me," she smiled. "We had some good times." She starred behind him to the back wall then she had a sort of annoied look.

Suddenly, he had another film cut. He was on a sofa, laughing, he looked around and saw a young man with red hair, the Roy guy, a big african man, that Vic person, a guy with gills? a green dude? and then the doctor. They were all laying back watching tv.

He was back in the hospital and the two men were back in the room, along side a man with a mullet and a shorter guy with spikey hair.

The doctor was smiling yet again talking with all the men. When she noticed he was awake she began to introduce the newbies. "Dick this is Garth," she pointed to the man with the mullet. "And this is Gar," she said while pointing to the shorter man with spikey hair.

One wore a concerned look, while the other had a goofy grin plastered across his face. "They were in the Titans as well," she explained.

Garth gave her a puzzled look, "He remembers the Titans?"

"Yes, I do I remember the team, but I'm a little fuzzy on the members," he told. "You..." he said pointing to Garth. "Your that guy with gills from my flash back." Garth had a look like he had insulted him. "And you.." he continued pointing to Gar. "Your the... green guy?" he questioned.

The doctor and Roy both snickered behind Gar, while Gar wore an annoied face.

"And you are Raven right?"


	8. Chapter 8:A Father's Love

**Chapter 8: A Father's Love: Nightwing's POV**

* * *

****

A couple of days had past, along with many visits from Roy, Vic, Gar, and Garth. Still, he most enjoyed talking to Raven, she apparently knew the most about him.

One night he awoke to the screeching of a chair when he looked, expecting to see a nurse, he instead saw a older man. He was quite broad and buff, but had a concerned look on his face.

"Do I know you?" he questioned. The man's face remained with no emotion.

"You don't remember?" the man counter-questioned. He stuck to the shadows, like Nightwing.

"No, I don't remember, so why don't you tell me who you are," Dick responded bitterly. The man's face grew a brooding look as he looked down.

"I'm your adopted father," he said flatly.

Dick remembered a couple days previously how Raven began to tell him who he was adopted by, but was cut off.

"So, your my dad?" he asked. The man looked at him with blackend eyes. He wore the same brooding loook as he said...

"Mentor, Adopted father, and friend, but you never called me dad." His eyes gleamed from some light from the window. "Bruce, Bruce Wayne," he said it like James Bond minus the accent.

Dick took a couple moments to process, "wait a second, Bruce Wayne, the billionare?" he asked. The man simply nodded, approving what he had said. "So you mean I really grew up rich? I mostly just didn't remember people, but I figured I just made up the billionare thing in my head."

Bruce snickered and nodded again. "Ya, you grew up good at least since age 8."

Another film cut pushed through his brain. He was out at night, wearing green tights and a red,yellow, and black leotard(_'god that was uncomfortable'_ he thought.) he was quite and jumping from building to building with a tall man completely dressed in black and grey. It was Batman, THE BATMAN!

Dick snapped back into reality. Bruce was about to hit the "call nurse" button when Dick stopped him. "No, I'm fine," he told him. "but I remember, well I remember..." he slowed his last words and whispered. "Batman" he finished.

Bruce looked relieved. "You remember? Oh thank the lord it happened while we were alone." he sighed a breath of relief.

Seconds later, nurse came in. "Your not allowed to be in here, needs his sleep at the moment." Once Bruce left it was easier to sleep knowing he remembered someone else.


	9. Chapter 9:Truth About Love

**Chapter 9: Truth About Love: Nightwing and Raven's POV**

* * *

Life at the hospital was pretty boring after Bruce left. Dick still couldn't remember anything past his and Batman. Mostly, he just sat in bed watching TV and watch the nurses check his vitals or some other machines by the bed.

He loved seeing Raven, though. Everytime he saw her, he remembered her a little more. So far he could tell he had strong feelings for her. As to whether they were for friendship or more he did not know.

One day when she walked in he remembered seeing her or well watching her in a dark alley way. She was strolling through the alley, when a man attempted to rob her. But she used her magic thing and slammed him into a wall and she ran away. Then, next he was in a apartment or condo, standing across from her. She began to yell, but he was unable to understand her. Next thing, she was throwing things at him.

He opened his eyes concerned that Raven's and his relationship might be even more complicated than he thought. She was to the side of him writing something on to a clipboard. When she saw his eyes were open she greated him with a small smile. He nodded back to acknowledge her.

"How are you doing?" she asked before going back to writing.

"Were we in love?" he asked. She blinked back tears, but one escaped her eyes. It streamed down her cheek. "I don't know... what you felt but.. i know... or I thought I was," she responded on the brink of tears.

"I now I don't remember everything, but I do remember you left... why? Why did you leave?" he began to interagate her. She dropped the clipboard and plopped onto the on to the bed. She placed her head in to her hands and began to weep.

Dick didn't know how to respond. Yes, he did expect some tears since she was always linking back tears, but he wasn't expecting her to completely break down. He tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her shoulder, but it seemed to make it worse.

When she seemed to have captured her breath she spoke, "I... I left because, I loved a man I knew could never love me."

He was stunned. That was something he wasn't ready for. "What do you mean?" he asked. She looked up with mascara streaming down her face, normally he would have laughed, but this was anything, but funny.

"I mean, I loved you and you just liked me as a friend. Do you know how mucgh that broke my heart" he simply nodded a quick no and let her continue. But, before she could continue, he had another flashback. And this time everything came flooding in! He remembered Jason, Alfred, Cassandra, Kori, Wally, and the rest of his past. His head was overfilling with information from his past and he knew what to do when it ended.

"I love you," he said blandly. Raven looked at him. "And I remember, I remember everything."

Later that night, after her shift, Raven was no longer a Doctor to Dick. She was a teammate, a friend, a lover, and the worlds most amazing person. They lay in the hospital bed in each others arms.

**********************************************Raven's POV************************************************************

Nothing in the world could ruin this moment for her. She had been waiting for this for years. It was so perfect in so many ways. But, her being in Bludhaven was temporary. How could this work?

She thought long and hard for a couple of minutes. She had decided. She was going stay, stay for him, with him, and because of him. She'd just have to tell the asshole of directors that she enjoied her vacation to the city a little to much

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? I hope you like the way I ended it! Please reveiw, but only if you loved the story! Go easy on me it was my first story!


End file.
